This application relates generally to trailer hitches, and more particularly to a trailer hitch that can lock quickly and reliably in the stow away position, and can be released from its locked position with one hand to allow easy exchange between the locked and unlocked positions.
A tow bar is connected to a hitch to allow a towing vehicle to tow another vehicle behind it on the road. This practice is seen many times with trailer homes, where a car can be towed behind the motorhome and then used once the motorhome is at its destination. Tow bars are plentiful in type, depending on the specific use and requirements of the application. One of the most common types of tow bars is an A-frame type tow bar such as that made by Austin Manufacture Inc. These tow bars have a pair of legs that diverge from a pivot point and connect to the vehicle at spaced apart locations. The pivot point is connected to a receiver bar that fits into a specially designed fitting on the towing vehicle, which allows both clearance and maneuverability for the vehicle being towed.
Because it is common for the towed vehicle to be detached and reattached to the tow bar on long trips, the tow bar includes a stowed position and an engaged position. To stow the tow bar in the stowed position may require various steps depending upon the model and type of the two bar, but typically involves positioning the tow bar in a vertical position until a locking pin can be passed through a locking plate, whereupon the locking pin is then either rotated into a locked position or it may be secured with a lock and key to prevent accidental release of the tow bar while the towing vehicle is driving. This requires some strength and dexterity, particularly if there is only one person performing the operation, as they must hold the tow bar steady while trying to thread the locking pin through the holes and balance the tow bar. There is a need for a simpler and easier way to lock and unlock the tow bar in the stowed position.